I Missed You
by FaLyn9
Summary: Vincent deciding to visit his old lover in the Deathnote World...I kinda suck at summaries a little. I'm kinda out of practice


L was silently staring at the computer screen for 10 hours in a row, watching the suspecting KIRA on camera. Everything was so quiet, the computer buzzing and him putting his teacup down against the china glass broke the silence around him. He sighed of boredom, he pushed the tea cup to the rest of his sweets until he felt a chill in the air. He could see his own breath, surprisingly. Did Matsuda lower the temperature again? He rubbed his hands against his arms and slightly shivered, he wished he worn his socks.

His eyes widen, he felt someone else with him in the room, a cold presence. Was it the Second KIRA? No it couldn't be, unless it was-  
"Oh L~" A dark sexy voice viberated into his ear with a warm breath. L recognized the voice, it couldn't be. No, not him, anyone else but him.  
"Vi-Vicent?"  
"Oh so you do remember me?" The mysterious man started to nibble on L's ear, his dark hair slipped onto L's shoulders and a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. L slightly gasped and turned to face the man but he lost his balance and fell off the chair. The chair rolled to the other side of the room stopping at the wall. L saw Vincent completely, wearing black from head to toe, a torn tank top and torn jeans. He too was barefooted on the cold floor but he didn't show any sign of coldness nor goosebumps. He smirked.  
"Vi-Vicent, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to have you, of course." The dark haired beauty kneeled down and crawled on top of the pale man, who was shaking with fear and coldness.  
"You don't belong here! Get out!"

"That's a bit harsh, i made quite a trip just to see you. And you just tell me to get out?" Vincent sat gently on L's crouch and leaned forward on his chest. L turned his head and closed his eyes, refusing to see him. But warm hands grabbed his chin and made L turn his head. "Don't you want to see me L? You know you want to."

The dark voice could not be resisted, L obeyed and opened his eyes to see the golden feline eyes of the man he once loved. Vincent smiled and chuckled to himself, gently he kissed the young teenager but L didn't pull away. The soft lips L missed, the taste of metal that L forgotten long ago. Vincent smiled. He stopped and looked up at the desk, seeing all the sweets L was eating. "MM no wonder you taste so good."

He reached out and reached a bottle of honey syrup he used for his tea. L looked at Vincent, wondering what he was going to do. With a finger, Vincent pulled L's collar shirt but with a blink it was torn in the middle. L's nipples were already hard from the exposed cold air. With the bottle of honey in hand, Vincent poured it all over L's torso. The pale body decorated with golden syrup brought evilness to Vincent's eyes, a delicacy waiting to be eaten. L shivered.

Vincent threw the bottle away and leaned his head down. His tongue started to dance across the trail of honey until he got to his nipple, Vincent teased it with his tongue and softly bit on it. L moaned softly and his breathing became deep, it felt was as if strings were being pulled on his body and down from his crotch as he felt his hips trying to move up but Vincent's weight pushed him down, but the dark haired beauty knew want L was trying to do and bit harder.

"Ngn! Haa...Haa...Vi-Vicent...pl-please stop this!"

Vincent licked his lips and smiled; "You mean please don't stop this, right L?" He began to move his hip, up and down, as L could feel himself hardening. He didn't know his mouth was singing to Vincent, moaning against the movement. His hand had a mind of his own, his right hand pushed against Vincent's shoulder but his left went below and felt both of them hardening very hotly.

"Oh so you do want me now." Vincent chuckled underneath his breath. L couldn't speak but just sang his moaning. Vincent helped him out, he guided L's hand to message the rock between his hand. Vincent rolled his eyes up and he moaned softly against L's skin. L grabbed Vincent's long black hair and tugged his head. Vincent smirked and leaned to kiss L. Both their tongues wrestled with pleasure as their saliva escaped from their mouths and down L's cheeks.

"Mmm...Mnn! ..Mm!" Vincent groaned and he rubbed L's hand in his profounded spot. L felt it was so moist and hot now, Vincent was more excited than he was. "Maah!" He let out a loud moan, releasing himself in his pants, it felt like as if he just pissed himself. He took deep breaths, but he wasn't through. L smiled, its been so long since he'd seen Vincent like this. So sweaty, so sexy.

Vincent took off L's pants and his white boxers, seeing a hard dick being formed by the cold air. L gasped and closed his legs quickly, but Vincent pulled his legs apart, and making L slightly yell. It was a tough force, the more his legs spread, the colder it was.

"You're getting hard? Just for me?" With a finger, he oh so gently skid it across L's wet dick.

"Nah!" L hips buckled forward but a force kept his legs open and brought his hips down. His lower body was going crazy, he didn't know how to react. His hands grabbed his own hair, getting it ready for it to tear it out. Vincent leaned his head down and gave a long lick to the wet dick. L replied with a "Haa!" and hard breathing. Vincent stuffed L in his mouth and stroked it up and down. L's whole body was moving uncontrollably. He used a hand to grab Vincent's hair and tighten his grip, his breathing was so rasp.

"N-No!...Vi-Vincent!..Vincent! Stop it! I-I...I can't!"  
Vincent could just evily smile and stroked faster with his hand, his tongue swept L's erecting dick like a mop and his teeth softly bit the sensitive flesh. L screamed louder, he had to let it go.

"Aaah!" L buckled his hips forward and cummed inside the man's mouth. Vincent almost gagged but was able to swallow the white milky subtance. L fell back to the cold ground and gasped for air, his body felt so light like air...like a feather. Who knew Vincent learned so much? Vincent took L from his mouth and spat to the side, he chuckled.  
"You're so sweet, just like honey." Vincent grinned so sexily.  
"Vi-Vincent...I...I can't...no more..." L gasped.

Vincent chuckled, "Don't be so silly, I'm just getting warmed up." He took off his tank top and undid his jeans and took off his boxers. His dick was all harden up and wet from his erection before. Straighten like a stick pointing out to L. L blushed at the sight of it, he never seen a dick such as his so perfect and wet. A part of him wanted it, he wanted it inside him so badly. He licked his dry lips, asking for Vincent. Just begging him to come inside him. Vincent saw the message and obeyed. He grabbed L and turned him around, exposing his ass to his selfish desire. Vincent grabbed his dick and swept a little of the erected liquid off and rubbed it in L's hole. L grabbed his jeans and slightly moaned in it. Once Vincent thought that it was big enough, he grabbed his dick and slid it inside L.

"Haa! Ahh!" The hard member was squeezing itself inside him. He was tightening his walls around Vincent, making him moan softly. Vincent started out softly, giving L some mercy. L pant with each stroke, the warm feeling came back again. He used his hands to lift his body up but he hanged his head to his surprise, giving up his will to resist. Vincent stroked faster and leaned his hand between L's legs and grabbed his dick to stroke it. L eye's widen and he straighten his back so he leaned against Vincent's chest.

"Vi-Vincent..p-please...please..."  
"Do you like this?" He asked to gently as he nibbled on L's soft neck. "Do you want more?"  
"Ye-Yes! Yes give me more!" L pleaded! Vincent pounded behind L, slapping his ass with his groin echoed through the computer room. Vincent's hand stroked L's wet dick faster, L's arms flung back to grabs Vincent's hair as he screamed freely his pleasure.  
"Vi-Vincent! I..I can't...ho-hold it an-anymore! I! I'm gonn-gonn-AAH!" L suddenly started to pee freely, the olive colored liquid spilled on the floor in front of them and stained L's pants.  
"Ngh!" Vincent gave one last stroke until he cummed inside L and panted himself, removing his dick from L, letting his gasp with pleasure. Once L stopped pee-ing, he fell backward and laid on Vincent's chest. Both kissed so passionately, two lovers once pulled apart but reunited once more. L could care less about KIRA or anything else in the Kanto region, he was happy that Vincent was back home and in his arms.

They were knocked out and put into deep sleep by all the excitement they had, L slept on Vincent's chest all snugged up. The last thing that he felt was a soft blanket covering them both being put on them by Watari.


End file.
